Code Lyoko: Social Game
Code Lyoko: Social Game is a social game online that was released on the May 2, 2012 in closed beta, and November 28, 2012 online out of Facebook. The game developer, 3DDUO, has promised that the social game will be faithful to the TV show. Description Code Lyoko: Social Game is a play on the Code Lyoko series in which the player becomes a Lyoko Warrior. After finishing the virtual set up of your character and choosing a class type, you will be able to fight against X.A.N.A.'s monsters and deactivate towers. Players are given 40 Energy when they first play the game, which are needed for doing actions in the game. These actions include things from fighting to recruiting players aid them in combat. The maximum energy the player can get will increase when you create a new avatar or receive a daily bonus. As a social game, Energy is the amount that is expended when making actions. The currency in Code Lyoko: Social Game is Lyoko Points, which can be purchased through Facebook credits or by winning them through surveys and purchases. Lyoko Points are also rewarded when you finish particular missions or consecutively logging in for 5 days. Playable Characters (Class) * Samurai (Ulrich) * Feline '''(Odd) * '''Ninja (Yumi) * Guardian (Aelita) * Warrior (William) Monsters *Kankrelats *Blok *Hornet (Frelion/Frolion (mispelt)) *Krab (Krabe) *Megatank *Tarantula (Tarantule) *Manta *Ninja *Phantom Ninja *Phantom Guardian *Phantom Feline *Phantom Samurai *Phantom Warrior Missions One key aspect to Code Lyoko: Social Game is the missions that Jeremie will give to the player. Accomplishing missions will reward you with experience, equipment, items, or Lyoko Point. Each mission will require different things; for example one mission may require the player to clear an entire sector with three stars. Others may include searching for items. Still others may include the simple task of deactivating a tower. *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Missions'' Powers Powers give a player special abilities or increase the stats. Each time the player levels up, they are allowed to choose between two powers. Players also have the chance to spend Lyoko Points to have more choices for chosing powers. Powers belong in two categories: Shared Powers and Specific Class Powers. Shared powers are powers that any class may have the opportunity of getting; it does not matter which class the player is in. Shared powers usually range from increasing stats to reducing the cost of energy in actions. However, specific class powers only belong to a respective class and only can be unlocked by that class. For example, only a Feline may unlock Torrent of Blows, a specific class power, and no other class may unlock that power. *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Powers'' Combats Combats are the battles you fight in the game. Players are brought to a window that displays stats and the foe that the player will face. The player has a chance to analyze the combat, which will give the player the chance of being victorious in the combat. By clicking "Virtualization", players are virtualized and battle their foes. In addition to fighting enemies solo, the player can virtualize friends to aid them in combat at the cost of energy. *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Combats'' Equipment Equipment give the player boosts in stats. Some equipment even give special effects in addition to the boosts, which can make them very useful in combat. Various equipment is acquired by using Lyoko Points or by being lucky and finding equipment after a combat. There are five types of equipment that a player can receive. Equipment will be tagged with a rarity level of "Ordinary", "Rare", "Epic", and finally "Legendary". The higher the rarity is, the higher the stats and/or the better the special effect is. *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Weapon Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Suit Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Belt Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Boot Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Accessory Equipments'' Items Items are the substances that you need for accomplishing various missions. *''See: Code Lyoko: Online Items'' Lyoko League Lyoko League, a new release on Aug 03, 2012, is an opportunity for players to play other people worldwide. Players are allowed three battles per day, and they are rewarded in experience and League Points. League Points determine the rank of a player compared to other people worldwide. Trailer Gallery Defeat.png|Oops! Lost. PowerScreenWikia.png|Nice powers... EquipScreenWikia.png|That is all Replika Equipment... LyokoPoints.png|12 Lyoko Points Samurai .jpg|A blonde Samurai... TowerGreen.png|The tower interface. Note the 2 mini holomaps in the panel. External links * Code Lyoko Online - Link to the game * Facebook Code Lyoko Online - Link to the facebook game * 3DDUO - Official website of the game company fr:Code Lyoko Social Game Category:Game Category:Social Game